warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nibby the Bird/FrostClan and EmberClan fic Chapter 8
OooooooooooooOOOooooOOOooooooo (i do I do I do I doooo, hey!) And can you guess what the future fight between FrostClan and EmberClan will be? Dropstar, Rabbitleap, and Woodfleck were all still out hunting. Woodfleck already carried a tern in her jaws, but it was small and more like fresh-kill caught as comfort just to say, “well, we have one more thing on the fresh-kill hole” rather than “this prey is to be given to the queens and elders.” But Dropstar had already sent out all of her warriors, including the Fighters who preferred guarding the territory, just to guarantee they had prey, and was sticking with that. After what Needletoe said before, Dropstar wasn’t taking any chances with hunger. ' '''Dropstar managed to snag a lemming on the way back to the camp and piled it in the Prey Room in between the Elder’s room and the Nursery. She was satisfied to see the other patrols had done well, but disappointed there was nothing like the deer from before. Mottleheart could see the fresh kill hole from her nest in the Ice Ridge and seemed to wince every time another patrol set out that she could not attend. It went on like this for the whole morning and afternoon, scoring every burrow and tree root Dropstar could fit her snout under. ' 'She had gotten a few odd glances from her warriors, but she never told them anything about EmberClan’s possible hunger, and thankfully, neither did Needletoe. Eventually, Fawnstep dropped a harlequin duck in the prey burrow with a resigned sigh. Dropstar felt a yawn pressing against her jaw. When Fawnstep, one of the best hunters with the most stamina was tired, Dropstar knew they had done enough for now. “I’m going to rest,” she muttered to Goldenshine, who nodded solemnly. As she padded over to the Warrior’s section through to her den, thoughts kept buzzing in her mind. Was it leaderlike to rest when she needed to hunt more? Should they even be concerned about hunting? The warriors had believed her when she told them they needed more stock just in case of a blizzard, but what if Creamwing was wrong? What if this was all for nothing? “You should rest too,” was all Dropstar said when she passed a droopy-looking Snowwhisker fighting to keep her eyelids open and Pinetail, who was already slumped over. They both silently nodded and retreated to their dens, while Dropstar crawled into hers. ' 'The hollowed-out tree stump had pine branches draped over the walls to offer a little bit of protection from the elements and some privacy from the warriors. It was second only to the elders dens for most comfortable and luxurious den in the camp. ' 'The leader curled up onto her hareskin nest and closed her eyes, dozing off into a fitful sleep as she heard her warriors collapsing, exhausted, into their own nests. ' 'Dropstar was the first to wake up when the real snow started. The howling wind buffeted her ears no matter how many times she subconsciously flattened them against her skull in her sleep. Eventually, heavy, clumpy snow leaked through the branches and fell over her snout. Dropstar sneezed it away violently, waking herself up. ' 'The she-cat blinked her violet eyes open and pulled herself up. Around her, the trees swayed in vicious winds and the Ice Ridge across the camp was nothing more than a pale shadow. She could just make out the grunts from the cats back in the camp. ' 'Dropstar inhaled deeply. Snowstorms were just a part of life as a FrostClanner. They had shaped the clan itself and without the winter weather, the cats would not be so tightly bound. They always had help from each other and….Oh. Dropstar didn't want to think about how they wouldn’t get help from the other group this time. Just save your clan and overthink later, was what she told the anxious Needletoe. ' 'She turned her head around, searching for the mottled tabby. Where was he? ' 'Frantically, the she cat padded over to the Ice Ridge, wading through the thick snow that caught on her long belly fur and flew up in her face. When she made it to the dens, she approached Woodfleck who was sprawled on the ground just outside of the small opening in the rocks. The warrior’s head darted up and she glanced at her leader. “Where’s Needletoe?” Dropstar whispered so as not to wake the other cats. ' '“He’s out a patrol, I think. There are a few out. It’s just me, Frozenclaw, and Wolfstreak, I think. And a few Caretakers are out too, foraging for some herbs and berries. Coniferclaw, Hareflight, and Hailnose.” ' 'Dropstar nodded, though her stomach turned with the thought of going out into woods. “Alright. I’ll go find them.” The she cat took off, jumping over the boulders outside of the den and waded through the snow. ' 'She batted swirling snow in the border rocks away with her paws, the cold not yet reaching her skin yet. Dropstar dove into the thick mass of trees, more clumps of snow landing in heaps on the ground from wind knocking them off of the long branches. “Needletoe?” she called out into the dark grey world. She inhaled deeply. She had to remain calm for now. She’d seen snowstorms before. Nothing bad would happen. ' '''She paced through the forest, trying to walk on the paths now obscured by ice. As she continued to shout for her deputy, she heard something creaking. An old tree swaying maybe falling. Horror stories of the great blizzard that killed the family of Froststar flashed through her mind. Why didn’t you have kits? she thought. You could be all nice and cozy inside the nursery if you hadn’t decided “leadership was your calling” or some other dumb thing like that. “Dropstar!” called a hurried, hoarse voice. Sprinting out from the shadows of the trees and covered in snow was Needletoe, thick clouds of steam puffing from his nose and mouth. He shivered violently. Dropstar felt her heart sinking as she realized he was a lot worse off than she was, having been out hunting for a long time. ' '“Are you okay?” she called to him, twitching her ears to stop snow from clogging them. ' '“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he responded, coughing. “I got lost for a minute. Everything looks different in the snow. Is the clan alright?” ' '“They’re fine. The queens are safe and a few warriors are back. Some Caretakers went out, though.” She craned her neck to see if anybody was following her deputy. “Where are the other warriors?” ' '“I can’t find them. This hunting, it’s ridiculous, I tell you,” he spat, stamping his paw into a deep impression in the snow. ' '“I know, I know,” Dropstar assured him. “But this is the protocol. And right now, we need to get everybody back at the camp and at the back of the Ice Ridge. We don't know how long we'll have to wait. ' '''Just then Needletoe sneezed hard. His eyes were slightly red and watery--he looked sick. “You should go home,” Dropstar advised her friend. “Make sure all the elders and queens are safe and find the Caretakers who went out foraging. Prep the Ice Ridge for everybody to shelter, okay?” ' 'The deputy nodded, and scurried back to the camp, following the quickly-filling pawsteps of Dropstar. ' 'Dropstar watched him for a second to make sure he was finding his way back okay, and then started forward. She didn’t have much time before her pawsteps filled and she became sick and cold too, so she ad to act fast. ' 'Dodging snow pouring from the trees and stopping under hollows to catch her breath, she continued into the forest. Her main thoughts were of finding her warriors, but still, in the back of her mind, some assurance that there would be help rested their and diluted the worries that plagued her. They’d find Goldenshine and Pinetail and Snowwhisker and they’d be alright. ' 'But Dropstar was becoming increasingly isolated. Where were her warriors? When would the snow end? If only she could consult Creamwing now. But it was too late this far into the woods. Her only option was find the warriors. ' '''Just then a brittle icy branch broke away from a tree trunk only a few tail lengths ahead of Dropstar. She jumped back in surprise, turning to the source of the branch. A tall red oak was tossed by the wind, its gnarled roots blanketed by snow. Dropstar sprang up from her spot on the ground and scampered over to the roots, getting an idea. The wood was slick and icy, but if she could dig her claws in hard enough…. She heaved herself onto the trunk, holding her weight up with her strong forelegs. She felt the familiar strain in her muscles whenever she trained for this. But this wasn’t on her favorite training patch in the camp. Here, the bark was brittle and peeling off, and her toes were dangerously close to becoming numb. Still, she kicked up with her back legs, pressing against the harsh winds and the snow weighing her down. ''' '''Once she had made it to the lowest branch, she turned her head back to survey the territory. Someone, someone, please she prayed to herself. For several heartbeats, she was frozen to the spot, her paws sore from climbing, her eyes pained from the snow falling into them and the achingly bright reflections of starlight on the snow. But soon, she saw a dark figure padding its way through the woods, scrambling over a snowbank. ' '“Dropstar?” he called. The leader went weak with relief--Goldenshine! ' '“I’m up here, Goldenshine! Who’s with you?” she called as loud as she could. “Pinetail, Rabbitleap and Fawnstep,” he explained, seemingly shaking sleet off of his long amber fur. “Who’s back at the camp?” Dropstar began to let herself slowly slip down the tree trunk. “Woodfleck, Frozenclaw, and Wolfstreak,” she explained. “What about Rabbitleap, Falconflight, and Snowwhisker? I know Shadowfoot was patrolling the borders too.” ' '“I don’t know. They were hunting with me and I was guarding, but now I can't see them.” Goldenshine flicked his long tail. “How long do you think we have?” the tom asked suddenly. He turned around to watch the dark, cold forest holding the warriors. ' '“We should get them back quickly,” Dropstar explained hurriedly, pacing forward. “Come on!” ' '''With a sudden fierce urgency, the two cats raced through the taiga, side by side, parting only to skirt thick pines. Dropstars long mane billowed in the wind and guarded her from the cold, but caught on snow and leaves and the ungroomed fur made her feel like she was choking. The whole time they called out for the warriors, the cold air scraping their throats making each searching cry more desperate than the last. ' 'Still, they moved with a skilled certainty through the trees and snow, having spent many days as apprentices running with closed eyes through the paths until they were second nature to the cats. Dropstar knew the exact way to position her paws so the snow supported them, knew the exact way to tucker her tail to not lose heat through it. ' 'Dropstar might have used this time to assess Goldenshine and see how well he did when faced with a task like this, but the leader was already too preoccupied and stressed well enough to worry about what the future deputy did. The moon was climbing high into the sky already, making the two uncomfortably aware of time passing. There was no time to talk, only desperate running, shouting, and worrying about the camp. ' 'Several times Dropstar clambered up an oak tree to get a better view. But she could only stay up there clinging to a branch for so long before plummeting to the ice below, meaning she had to awkwardly shimmy to the ground each time. ' '''Eventually they came to the Cloudpoint Pine, one of the tallest trees in the taiga. Goldenshine was meant to lookout on the ground by the roots to make sure they were safe and to keep an ear out for their clanmates, just in case. He didn't seem afraid, only shivering, and as much as Dropstars muscles ached, it was irresponsible to leave him to climb. She extended her claws and jumped up, pouncing with her front half and catching up with her back legs. 'Her view of the territory was obscured by feathery pine branches, so she continued, higher and higher, stopping at every branch and hugging the trunk, for a fall at this height would be fatal. She could hear the rasp of Goldenshine’s voice calling from below over howling blizzard winds, and was losing hope. She couldn't feel her paws, she was shivering so much she was scared of falling off, another branch could snap off any minute, and in the distance, there was no responses to their calls, no moving group of cats, no shadowy figure on the tundra. She coughed vigorously, curling her claws to further stay upright, and thought she heard something when she turned to slide back down the trunk. There, crouching in the branches on the other side, half in an abandoned squirrel nest, were Falconflight, Snowwhisker, and Rabbitleap, safe up in the tree. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)